Problem With the Triwizard Cup
by HarryPotterandGlee
Summary: Hermione Granger is helping to put the Triwizard Cup in place, with (much to her dismay) Draco Malfoy as her partner. What happens when they get sucked into the Hunger Games? Dramione! Set before GOF. Rated T for language.
1. Stuck In A Horrible World

**Hello everyone! Yes, new story! ****I knew I am still working on Forever Unbroken, but I thought I would make a new one so I can update frequently without having to update daily on one story. Anyway, this is a Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games. All characters or dialogue you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or Suzanne Collins.**

Hermione Granger huffed loudly as she attempted to lift up the heavy Triwizard Cup. As a summer job, she had received a note from Professor Dumbledore saying that she could earn some extra Galleons by helping him with the Triwizard Tournament. She was _supposed _to have a partner, but apparently he wasn't here yet. She finally gave a large breath and tugged on the handle of the giant cup, trying to drag it into the maze.

She heard a snarky laugh.

She _knew _that laugh.

"_Malfoy?!" _

No, it wasn't him.

But what if it was?

No, it wasn't.

Smirk, perfect hair, glaring eyes?

Yep, totally Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Came the words out of her own mouth. "For your information, Mudblood, I'm here to help with the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione's eyes widened. "But, I'm here to help. That means…" "Wow, Mudblood, I thought you were supposed to be smart. It means we're working together, my dear Granger." Hermione fumed loudly. "Why?!" "Because Dumbledore is a dim-witted bat, that's why," Malfoy snapped, before lifting up the entire Cup with one hand. "Now, let's go."

They continued on into the maze for a while until they reached the spot marked, "Triwizard Cup." "Okay, let's do this together." Hermione said. They both reached for a handle at the same time, and they were sucked into complete blackness. "What do you think you're doing, Granger!" Malfoy cried. Hermione was too busy screaming to even hear him. Hermione landed on her feet easily, as Malfoy landed in a heap on the ground. She heard a woman in a silly accent yell,

"Welcome to the reaping for District 13!"

Damn.

"Okay, Granger," Malfoy said, getting up and dusting off his clothes. "You have five minutes to explain everything. Where the _hell _are we?" Hermione whispered faintly, "The Hunger Games." It was a Muggle book that Hermione had read over the summer. Somehow, District 13 had been rebuilt and they were pushed into the reaping as well. The Cup must have been a Portkey. When she explained the Games and her thoughts to Malfoy, he glared at her. "So know we have to fight to the death?" "We don't know if we're the tributes yet," Hermione said in a voice that she must have thought sounded reassuring. The woman (Hermione assumed it was Effie Trinket) said jovially, "Ladies first!" She reached into the giant glass bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Hermione Granger!" Hermione let out a horrified squeak and instinctively grabbed Malfoy's hand. He shot her a dirty look and pulled away.

The Peacekeepers had noticed Hermione, who was now trying to Disapparate without a wand, and grabbed her roughly. Hermione's shrieking turned into a bloodcurling shriek. "GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" She had pulled out her wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" "MUDBLOOD, STOP!" Draco yelled to Granger. "THEY CAN'T KNOW!" The Mudblood seemed to register what he was saying, gave almost an imperceptible nod, and hurriedly shoved her wand away. If someone here knew that they were witch and wizard, they would surely be executed.

Hermione now got off of the Peacekeepers as if this was completely normal, and calmly walked up to the stage. "Now, for our male tribute!" She reached into the second bowl. "Draco Malfi!" Draco scowled and walked up to the stage. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Besides the fact that she had gotten his last name wrong.

"Now, shake hands, you two," The woman ordered. Draco wrinkled his nose, but took the Mudblood's hand. "Your tributes of District 13!" The lady announced. The audience clapped politely, as Peacekeepers pushed them into the Justice Building.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry it was so short but like I said in my other story I like to make my first chapters a bit of a prologue. Please review!**


	2. Update

**Hey guys! So a lot of people have been reviewing and I'm SUPER happy about that! I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in more than 10 days! :/ No, I am NOT abondoning this story, I'm working on chapter 2 for you guys, but I just started school again and I'm at a new school and I have TONS of homework and I also come home later in the afternoon. I will try to update this weekend so PLEASE do not hate me! I just wanted to let you guys know this quick update and I'm SUPER sorry!**

**~HarryPotterandGlee**


	3. So Much For Being Strong

**Thank you guys so much for the good reviews! I have some really good ideas for the arena so keep reading and reviewing! I decided to post the second chapter, since it got a pretty good review **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. As much as I want to own Draco Malfoy, I sadly don't.**

Once they were inside, Draco rounded on the Mudblood. "What the _hell_, Granger!" She glared at him. "What? It's not like it was _my _fault we got stuck in the Hunger Games." "At least tell me what happens." Draco reasoned, his foot tapping impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.

Hermione sighed. "All right." She supplied him with every little detail of the books, and he had gagged during the Peeta and Katniss kissing scenes, but during the rest of the story he just stood, looking down at her. When she was finished, he raised his eyebrows. "But we have to win. Right? Or else we die." Hermione bit her lip. "That's terrible! We have to kill all these people! Like Rue, and Peeta and Katniss- wait, we can't kill them! We can't change the story!" She squeaked. "Who said that?" Draco said airily with a wave of his hand.

Two Peacekeepers, clad in white uniforms and helmets, marched down the hall carrying a go-un, Draco thought it was called, a metal device Muggles used to kill each other. Or maybe it was called something else. He reached for his wand instinctively, yelling, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _And aiming it toward the first man. Granger had taken notice of the second, and shouted, "_Stupefy!" _The man keeled over, and the Mudblood was at their side in a minute, casting a Memory Charm with a hurried wave of her wand and a quick murmur of "_Obliviate." _The two headed into an empty room as Draco rubbed a brow of sweat forming at his forehead absentmindedly while Hermione cast protective spells around the room. "_Protego Totalum, Fianto Duri, Muffliato, Repello Muggletum, Cave Inimicum." _She rattled off, a jet of light shooting out of her wand and making a solid shell across the room.

"What are we going to do?" She questioned Draco once she was finished.

He shrugged slightly. "Enjoy the Capitol food?"

She glared at him in such a McGonagall-ish way he had to back off.

"Well, I guess we could just listen to our mentor and in the arena we could use our wands," He supplied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but nodded a bit.

"It would be less bloody anyway. And plus, we already know all about everyone else while they know almost nothing about us."

Draco and Hermione filed out of the room silently, Hermione reversing the protective enchantments across the area they had talked in. Two more Peacekeepers led them down a long corridor leading to a long white train, and pushed them inside.

"Well, well, well." A voice said from the seemingly empty couch, making them both jump.

A man stood up, clutching a bottle in his hand, with shaggy blond hair that fell into his face, and cold grey eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, a questioning look in his eyes. She gave him an almost imperctiple nod, comfirming his suspicions.

This was Haymitch Abernathy.

"You two have quite a bit of work to do, now don't you?" The man said, taking another swig from the bottle and walking toward them. Draco's hand steadied and reached into his pocket for his wand. Putting it behind his back, he gave a faint whisper of, "_Accio Bottle!" _and quickly pocketed the wand. The bottle came zooming out of Haymitch's hand, who gave a yell of surprise as Draco caught it with a flourish. Haymitch staggered toward them threateningly, holding a large knife in his hand. Hermione whimpered loudly. Draco pulled out his wand now, and held it between the man's eyes. Haymitch laughed snarkily. "A drumstick?" Draco narrowed his own eyes, and shook his head. He yelled, as loud as he could, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Haymitch fell to the ground with a loud _boom,_ and Draco turned toward Hermione, who was cowering by the wall.

"We just attacked our mentor…" She sobbed. "We're going to be in so much trouble!" "It's _fine,_" Draco said, annoyed by the Granger girl. She was so whiny! "We'll just have to go meet our stylists by ourselves then." He headed off toward the left, to a door with a sign that read, "District 13 Male," and slipped inside.

Hermione rubbed her eyes to try to scrub away the tears, and went the opposite direction that Draco had went. When she reached the door, she gave a small moment of hesitation and turned the handle. She let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw her stylist.

It was Ginny Weasley.

"_Ginny?!"_ She said in a hushed whisper, not daring to speak louder. The redhead nodded. "How did you get here?" Ginny looked at her. "Well, I don't know what happened. First, I was in my room, looking over my school books, and then, _bam!_ I was in front of this weird-looking lady. She explained that I was the new District 13 stylist. So I guess I have to make you look pretty." She said, clapping her hands together with some forced happiness, a fake smile plastered on her face. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Be right back." She choked out. "Bathroom." Ginny nodded. "Right down this hallway to your left. Hermione sprinted out of the room, the door banging loudly behind her.

When she reached the restroom, she glanced at the mirror and looked at the girl standing in front of her. She had red puffy eyes and tears still streaming down her cheeks, showing none of the Gryffindor courage she was used to seeing. Hemione willed herself to be brave. She turned on the sink, and promptly burst into tears.

So much for being strong.


	4. Traitors and Mudbloods Reunited

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had start of term exams and stuff to study for :/ On a lighter note, I don't own HP or HG!**

Draco watched as Hermione walked down the hallway by herself, and pushed open the door to his room. As he walked in, he gaped at the man that was his stylist.

"Malfoy."

"Weasel."

The redhead ran out of the room.

Hermione rapidly wiped away her tears with a a paper towel from the sink as she heard footsteps behind her. "I'm not in the mood, Ferret!" She yelled loudly. "I'll try to keep it brief." A voice said, the wrong voice, that wasn't Draco's.

"_Ron!"_

She screamed, flinging herself into his arms. "Good, I thought it was Malfoy, I'm not taking _any _more crap from him," She said angrily. Ron's face was one big question mark. "So, care to explain?" She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head, pouting, but then, the words started pouring out, about everything, the Triwizard Cup, Haymitch, the Games…

Draco watched as the Weaselbee sprinted out of the room. Hmph.

He never liked the blood traitor.

**This is officialy the shortest chapter yet. I promise I'll update soon though!**


	5. Emerald and Silver

**I haven't updated in forever. But please review! I just got Percy Jackson and the House of Hades and I'm finished! It's amazing but don't worry I won't spoil it for you guys if you haven't read it :) I'm sick so I'm not going to school so I thought I would update! And also please review my new Dramione one-shot called The Beginning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_One week later, day before the interviews_

Hermione was dressed in either the most gorgeous or the most deadly outfit she had ever seen.

It was an emerald green dress, strapless, with silver jewels embedded on the front, that poofed out into a beautiful tutu type thing. There was matching silver earrings and emerald green wedges. "What do you think?" Ginny asked her. Hermione's hair was set into sleek, shiny curls that were full of volume, that looked like her bushy waves had never existed. "I love it." Hermione gasped, realizing that there was one thing wrong with her dress.

Slytherin colors.

Ginny nodded knowingly. "We'll come back to this one. Do you know what your personality is yet, from Haymitch?" Hermione shrugged. "He said maybe cheerful, bubbly, vivacious?" She suggested. "But please, _nothing _too revealing. My parents would kill me. " Hermione said. Ginny laughed. "Mione, this is the Hunger Games. You have to make people like you."

Soon, Hermione was dressed in a see-through gold gown that was so short it probably could have been a shirt. "Ginny, no," She complained. Then she was dressed in silver. Purple. Pink. Red. Nothing worked.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but we're going with the first one."

"But, please Ginny, there's _got_ to be something that looks good on my that isn't Slytherin colors!

"Hermione, it's too late. The interviews are only in a couple of hours, we've been up all night trying on dresses."

Hermione glanced at the clock and it read that it was almost 5 AM. "Okay, fine." She sighed. "But don't make me regret this decision." Ginny squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. This only made Hermione upset. This reminded her of when they were back at Hogwarts, talking about boys and clothes and studying together, and Hermione knew that she wouldn't see Ginny ever again, that she would probably die first in the Hunger Games. She abruptly pushed the thought aside and tried to look as enthusiastic as possible while Ginny applied blush, red lipstick, and mascara to her face.

_Interview day, 10:00 AM _

Muffled shouting came from the male's dressing room. Hermione looked around curiously and rumpled through her silver wristlet, that she had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on, and pulled out her book of charms. She flipped through the book until she found it. The Hearing Spell. She cast it on herself and pressed her ear to the door.

"Go the hell, Weasel."

"Malfoy, you'd better-"

Hermione removed the charm with a whispered "_Finite Incantatem!" _and covered her ears while Malfoy and Ron yelled some not-so-nice words at each other. "Mione, we've got five minutes until the interview! Ginny's voice called from backstage. "Coming," Hermione yelled, jogging behind the curtain. There was Peeta Mellark, chatting with the host, the man named Flickerman, and the crowd was going nuts. Hermione grinned nervously, to no one in particular as Peeta poured his heart out for Katniss Everdeen as the cameras caught her blush.

"Hermione Granger!"

_Damn,_ Hermione thought, smoothing out her dress hurriedly and walking onstage, but not before she saw _him._

No, not Ron, but _him._

_He _was wearing black pants with a green shirt with a silver tie.

_His _hair was slicked back.

_They _were matching.

Slytherin colors.

Malfoy.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and if I get at least 2 reviews on this chapter, I will post the next chapter but only if I get 2 more reviews! So start typing :) **


	6. Accidentally Falling Onto A Stage

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while ~_~ Please review my one-shot called The Beginning and Forever Unbroken! Once I get at least 2 more reviews on BOTH OF THEM, I will post the next chapter of this!**

Hermione just stared at Draco for what seemed like hours. Ginny looked concerned and gave Hermione a little push toward the curtain, causing her to fall onto the stage. She hit the ground with a loud thud and cursed silently. _If only these heels weren't 5 inches high! _ She thought to herself. The entire room burst out laughing. Hermione blushed and helped herself up, settling into the gold chair next to Caesar Flickerman, the host. "Well Hermione, we'll start off this interview with a little bit about you. What is your home like?"

Hermione blinked. What could she say? She remembered Ginny going over that District 13 was a very rich district. "Oh, I live in a castle on this huge hill, and, like, I have a ton of dresses and stuff," She said in her best Pansy Parkinson voice, hoping that this was what District 13 people normally sounded like. Hermione assumed she guessed right, because nobody looked confused.

"So, Miss Granger, do you have a boyfriend?" The question shocked Hermione even though she had been expecting it. Ron was basically her boyfriend, but something was pulling her back. "No." She said firmly, and the buzzer rang. "That's all the time we have for Hermione Granger of District 13." Caesar shook her hand and Hermione stumbled to the exit, kicked off her shoes in the dressing room, and ran.

**Sorry it was so short! Remember to review! :D**


	7. Don't Be Afraid

**Hey guys! So I guess this week is just update week for me! I felt really bad that last chapter was so short, so this is a super long one to keep you guys happy :D I'm sick today so that means tons of writing so maybe another chappie will be posted today as well!**

Draco watched as Hermione ran out of the room. He couldn't help it. He followed her, even though his interview would begin in a minute. The Weaselette ran after him, screaming, "Malfoy! What are you doing!" He shot her a death glare and she froze in fear. He kept sprinting, past the long hallway, past the dressing rooms, and finally to the small garden at the outskirts of the huge building, where Hermione sat on the edge of the dried-up fountain, sobbing. Draco sat next to her and watched quietly.

"I'm not in the mood," Hermione sniffled.

"Granger, what is with you?" He said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You go to your interview, and it turns out _fine, _and you just run out of the place crying. What the _hell?_" "You- you don't understand!" Hermione screamed, running out of the garden.

Way to go, Malfoy.

_2 days later_

Hermione stared at her breakfast.

It was heaped with waffles, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fruit. There was even a cheese platter in the middle of the table, and another separate table filled with different drinks. It was all so tempting, but Hermione didn't touch anything. She and Draco still weren't speaking, and they were already on the Capitol train that would take them to the Training Center that would lead Hermione to her horrible, miserable death at age 14.

While she was sitting, Hermione was mentally writing her obituary.

_Hermione Jean Granger, died at age 14._

_Died of some random thing where teens kill each other._

_Will be missed dearly by her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley._

_Will not be missed by Albino Ferret, who was mad at her until she died._

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in frustration. She sat and fumed until lunch arrived, sandwiches on a platter with salad. Hermione was so hungry she gulped down the entire thing, but then stormed to her room again for the umpteenth time today.

After a couple of hours, a drunken Haymitch knocked on her door. "All right, cupcake. We're at the Training Center. Come out if you feel like it or you can die miserably in a memory foam bed." _I'd choose the second option, _Hermione thought, hastily wiping tears off her face and changing into a green T shirt and some khaki pants, with some brown combat boots that were laced up to her knees.

Inside the building, Hermione and an unusually silent Draco toured the giant apartment complex thing that would be their home for a week until the Games started. Hermione's room was gorgeous, and about twice the size of Hermione's entire house back home in England. _Back home…_ Hermione wondered if she would ever be back home again, to her parents and Hogwarts. She even missed Divination, the only subject Hermione seemed to fail at. The bed was huge, with a green cover and a huge screen behind it that could change from a busy city to peaceful woods with the push of a button. Hermione pressed another button on the wall, and the ceiling opened, and there fell a platter of chicken noodle soup, which Hermione devoured hungrily.

All she had to do was whisper something that she felt like wearing, and the entire closet would reprogram to a whole room of clothes that were Hermione's style. Hermione decided to take a nice hot bath to calm herself down and make her a little bit happier.

There were over 200 different types of baths, so Hermione experimented. One sent a jet of pink foamy bubbles out, another spewed pastel purple water that smelled like candy. Another poured chocolate soap into the bath, making it a tan color. Hermione mixed all of those together and relaxed. After a few minutes, Hermione pressed a button and all of the water, bubbles, and soap floated down the drain, and the tub was instantly dry. Hermione hunted for a towel in the huge bathroom, but then discovered that there was a heat sprayer that would dry herself. A quick rush of air combed through her frizzy hair, making a glossy wet curtain down her back. Someone had laid a silk nightgown on the bed, that Hermione put on, and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Another push of a button, and soft music played to one song that Hermione used to love to sing to when she was angry or upset.

_Hey Jude._

_Don't make it bad,_

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_And then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder._

Hermione smiled and sang with the song, making her feel a lot better.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :D Please don't give me hate because it's so short :'( Anyway, the song that Hermione hears is obviously Hey Jude by the Beatles. The descriptions of Hermione's room is from The Hunger Games, but I kind of edited it :) I don't own anything, everything belongs to JKR or Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
